glass_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Silas Smythe
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Height': 6'3 ' ' Weight: 211lbs ' ' Hair Color: Brown ' ' Eye Color: Brown Noticeable Features: Usually dresses as stylishly as the weather allows. Prefers a classical look. Personality Silas and Mr. White, while ostensibly the same person, have very different personalities. ' ' Mr. White, being a robotic persona, is calm. Cool, even. Without, however, any patience for dissent. He looks at all things pragmatically, and understands failure is the cost of doing business. He treats his employees very well, but is quick to 'eliminate' and remove any problem elements. ' ' The people in his service are thus very loyal. For he acknowledges one's best efforts, to err is human after all. But if he thinks you're cheating him, a threat, or just a nuisance whose death would be slightly more convenient than being allowed to continue living, well… he's got his methods. ' ' Silas on the other hand, is friendly and outgoing. He engages with people from all walks of life, and works hard to keep his side "investment" business afloat. He presents less skill in computer programming than he has however. Keeping him locked into a role which he has been able to fully automate. This gives him plenty of free time for extracurricular activities as Mr. White. A persona he has begun relating to, more and more. The lines are blurring over which is the dominant persona, and we're he to seek out a mental health professional, they would warn him as such. Cybernetics Neural uplink at the base of his skull. This allows him to control the Mr. White drones at will. However, as controlling Mr. White takes some focus, his reaction time on the Silas side of things is slowed down significantly. Leading people to believe he is spacy, and in some cases unreliable. A multitool in his right index finger. This allows him to interface with most machinery that doesn't have a wireless interface for his neural uplink. He wears a ring on that finger to cover the seam from where the false joins the real. Aptitudes Skills: * Computer hacking and programming * Investment * Acting * Leadership * Robotics ' ' Weaknesses: * Physical activity * Reduced response time when splitting attention History Silas Smythe has had a rather unremarkable past. ' ' Mother and father held mid tier corporate jobs. Good enough to pay for the best schooling and computer equipment for little Silas. And he took full advantage of that. ' ' Silas Smythe is no natural genius. He has worked very very hard to acquire the skills that serve him today, and seeing the fate of his parents, making money for others and allowing their jobs to grind them down, Silas swore it'd never happen to him. ' ' To that end he studied investment banking, so his money would work for him. But a few unexpected dips in the market forced him to get a dreaded desk job. However, working with Aegis, he realized something. People were always looking for security for new products, resources, buildings, MVPs etc. ' ' He began using this information to do some insider trading, but after realize he could sabotage projects for even greater returns it didn't take long for his Mr. White persona to be born. ' ' Ostensibly, a rogue "A.I" that is "fighting for the rights of its robotic brethren" by disrupting the day to day of modern Mega Corps, he has something of a Robin Hoodesque allure. If only people knew the 'Nobel Criminal's Mr White was a tool for stock market manipulation.